The Snowflakes Tell a Story
by Beautiful Nightmares
Summary: Kakashi remembers his only good memory of him and Iruka, before he screws everything up. Now Kakashi will try to make things right again, or at least, better. Rated M for language and future content. KakashixIruka. I suck at summaries :
1. I Still Remember

The Snowflakes Tell a Story

~ * ~ * ~

Disclaimer: Do I have to put one? I mean really? :/

~ * ~ * ~

I Still Remember

~ * ~ * ~

_Iruka laughed his warm laugh. "Kakashi, you can be such an idiot sometimes."_

_"Yeah, well...tell me something I don't know." I replied, giving him a small chuckle in return._

_"I never use soap when masturbating, gets too sticky." He answered flatly._

_I couldn't believe what I just heard. Needless to say, my eyes were practically bulging out of my skull at his brave and clever statement. I never expected Iruka to answer like that. It must be the alcohol talking now. It must be._

_"Anyways, I've got to go now, it's getting a bit late, and I've got school tomorrow..." Iruka finished as he stumbled towards the door._

_"Need any help getting there?" I quickly perked up; almost mentally kicking myself right after the words had escaped my lips. Could I be anymore obvious? At least we're both drunk and have an excuse..._

_"Nawww, I'll find my way home, don't you worry Kakashi! Take care!" And with that he was out the door and probably running home. And I just sat there, lingering in the moment that we shared._

"Ugh..." I opened my eyes to complete darkness. I sighed as I replayed that memory over again. That was the only good memory I have with Iruka. Pretty soon after that event, I fucked up, like I always do to something good that's in my life. We got into an argument over team 7 and whether they were ready or not. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? I wish that I hadn't insulted him back then. After all, he was their teacher before me. I ruined my chances of ever talking to him again. In a civil or practical manner at least.

My eyes went in search of a clock in this darkness. Only 11:00 p.m. Great...

Knowing I won't sleep tonight, I got up off the couch and walked out the front door.

I haven't been able to sleep for a while now. That one memory would always be on my mind. That was the only time that I had made Iruka laugh. That only time I had made him smile. The only time I felt close to him.

Now, I wasn't gay or anything, it's just, there was something about Iruka. He was a lovable character, and I wasn't immune to his charms. And the man was definitely charming.

It's been a while since that memory happened...so why was it bothering me now?

I stopped walking and took in my surroundings. I was at a clear and open field. The forest was nearby. Funny, but I don't really remember this place.

"What brings you here, Kakashi?"

That voice snapped me out of my daze. It was very quiet, but I definitely heard it. As I carefully turned around, I saw a figure sitting by a small lake.

I walked over slowly towards the silhouette. As I got closer, I got a better view. My feet stopped a few decimeters away from him.

"...Iruka?"

~ * ~ * ~

Author's Note: Who didn't see that ending coming? XD I was gonna put Naruto for the hell of it, but decided against it xD You can thank me later! ;)

This is my first fanfiction ever. I've never written a story based on somebody else's characters. Damn it's hard work xD Anyways, I've only read a little bit of the Naruto Manga but know a few things that are going on past certain time points. (Curse you spoilers!) But from early on, I could definately feel the sexual tension between Iruka and Kakashi.

Also, I'm not familliar with all the characters or with all the set up locations. So please forgive me if I might include several inaccurate statements. If anyone reads this, I would appriciate feedback. Constructive criticism is definately welcome! :P And...hooray for yaoi! :D


	2. It's Complicated

The Snowflakes Tell a Story

~ * ~ * ~

Disclaimer: Currently in the process of getting the rights from the creater himself. Shh! (I can dream if I want :/)

~ * ~ * ~

That voice snapped me out of my daze. It was very quiet, but I definitely heard it. As I carefully turned around, I saw a figure sitting by a small lake.

I walked over slowly towards the silhouette. As I got closer, I got a better view. My feet stopped a few decimeters away from him.

"...Iruka?"

~ * ~ * ~

It's Complicated

~ * ~ * ~

"Hmmn?" He answered me quietly.

"Well, uh...what are you doing here so late?" I stammered awkwardly.

"Couldn't sleep either." He said and threw a rock into the pond.

I nervously looked at my feet. Damn it Kakashi! Why are you like this around him?

"Hey Kakashi..."

"Y-Yes Iruka...?"

"Have a seat, don't be shy," he said while patting the grass next to him.

Why was he being this friendly to me? "Iruka, are you drunk?" I spat out without thinking. Did I mention how much I hated myself for speaking without thinking?

"A little...is it that obvious?"

"No..." I answered as I sat down beside him on the cold ground. "It's not obvious at all."

"Then why did you...?" He looked at me a cocked his head to one said a bit, looking like a confused child.

"You already told me once that I could be an idiot sometimes."

A small smile graced his features, "You still remember that?"

"Like it was yesterday..." I whispered and turned my head upward to look at the moon.

"What happened to us?" His voice was barely audible.

I really didn't want to remind him... "Iruka, why have you been drinking?" I asked, instantly changing the subject. Very nice.

"Meh...it's nothing..." Came his response as he picked up a pebble lying nearby.

"Iruka, I may be an idiot at times, but even I know you better than that."

"It's...stupid..." He flicked his wrist and the pebble skipped across the pond.

"Try me."

"Well..." he said and was suddenly adorned by a faint blush. "I've been thinking..." He bowed his head lower to the ground.

"Go on..."

"About...life." His hand searched for another stone.

I sighed as I tried my best to search inside my head for a comforting statement. "Iruka, we're ninjas. It's a natural part of life, especially for us, to think about the future."

He turned to look at me now, with a slight smirk on his face, "When did you get so wise?"

I scoffed at his statement, "I'll have you know I'm a jounin, Iruka. They don't pick just anyone these days, sensei."

"I don't give you enough credit sometimes..." He looked sad now and turned to look up at the starry sky. "You know that legend they say, that if you meet someone on the night of the first snowfall, you'll be friends forever?"

"I've heard of it, but never tried it myself."

"Well, I want to meet a lover." He flicked his wrist once more as he finished his statement. "Anyways, I should go," he said standing up, "I'll see you later Kakashi, goodnight!" And with that, he was off.

~ * ~ * ~

Author's Note: Welcome back! :D Hehe, I know it was painful to read but I tried D: Still trying my best though!

After reading the 2 reviews left by Jul and Ryu, I actually felt motivated to continue on to chapter 2, and give you this! :D The diologue sounded so much better in my head last night, and I give you this crap today xD Sorry, still getting used to it ^^'

And still trying to figure out how works o.o I think I'm doing something wrong right now...oh well xD Thanks for reading! And constructive criticism always welcome! :D


	3. I've got to Figure This Out

The Snowflakes Tell a Story

~ * ~ * ~

Disclaimer: Yes, I totally own. That's why I'm here on this site with an alias. Writing fanfiction...

~ * ~ * ~

"I don't give you enough credit sometimes..." He looked sad now and turned to look up at the starry sky. "You know that legend they say, that if you meet someone on the night of the first snowfall, you'll be friends forever?"

"I've heard of it, but never tried it myself."

"Well, I want to meet a lover." He flicked his wrist once more as he finished his statement. "Anyways, I should go," he said standing up, "I'll see you later Kakashi, goodnight!" And with that, he was off.

~ * ~ * ~

I've got to Figure This Out

~ * ~ * ~

I haven't seen Iruka for a while. Now, that means I had time to think over what he had said that night. And believe me, I've thought it all the way through. He wanted to meet a lover? Was he telling me this just because he was tipsy? Maybe that's why I haven't seen him in a while... He probably feels too embarrassed for talking to me about that...

Although...I did enjoy his company. Maybe he's just a little shy... Or maybe I need to get my head out of the clouds.

I looked up to see where I had subconsciously walked to. The very same school where a certain chuunin taught his classes. Well...fuck.

It seems that even with my internal war raging on inside of my head, my feet somehow subconsciously managed to drag me closer to him.

So instead of doing the logical thing, and leaving as soon as I came, I decided to do a little snooping. A little ninja training. Well, at least that's my excuse if anyone, or rather Iruka, asks.

I creeped up towards the windowsill. As I was quietly creeping towards the window, my thoughts, began thinking of strange things. What if Iruka were to look outside and see me peeking at him? How awkward would that be? And what would I say to him? What if I panic? I could see inside the classroom now. Just a little more and...

"Hello Kakashi sensei!"

Shit! Quickly, think! Uhh... "Uhh..." I hate myself...

"It's good to see you," Iruka smiled and didn't (to my surprise) look even remotely pissed. Maybe I can still save myself...

"Hello Iruka sensei!" I said, practicing my nonchalance and smiled with my right eye.

"What brings you here? Looking for someone?"

"I guess you could say that..."

"You know, we do have doors in this building. Maybe you could try using them sometime?" Iruka leaned back and moved away from the window.

"Meh..." I said as I leaned back, gripping the ledge, "This is way faster," I sprung forward and effortlessly slipped inside the classroom through the open window. "See?" I stood up tall and proud.

Iruka leaned back against the wall and just laughed at me. "You know, if every ninja thought like you, we would never have built doors." He folded his arms across his chest and smiled.

"Just image how much time we would have saved then!" I retorted. Smooth.

His gaze softened as he straightened up. "Hey Kakashi? I want to ask a favour of you... This upcoming Sunday, could you help me decorated my house for Christmas? I usually do it myself but lately I've just been so busy, and I won't have much time after that..."

"You want me to help you with decorations...?" I almost stuttered my question.

"Yes, this Sunday, the 13th, if you don't mind, that is..."

Oh, I am so there. "I'd love to help you." I said trying my best not to squeal.

"Great, then I'll see you at my home that day." He placed a piece of paper in my hand, and waved goodbye before he quickly disappeared out of the classroom.

~ * ~ * ~

Author's Note: I'm actually quite happy with the way this chapter turned out ^-^ I think it's fairly decent :P Feel free to tell me otherwise xD I love writing the part where Kakashi got caught ^-^' Haha, I'm the biggest fan I've got ;-;

Also, thank you to ilov and Ryu for the reviews (and I didn't quite get what you tried to tell me about a site, the link got erased? D:, I appriciate it guys, thanks again! :D

Now...what will happen with Kakashi and Iruka next time on this awkward and badly scripted soap opera? Tune in next time to find out! (Unless we get cancelled...xD) Would love to hear more criticism! ^-^ (I can take it, really...o.o)


	4. These Thoughts I Can't Decode

The Snowflakes Tell a Story

Disclaimer: I own everything and everyone. BELIEVE IT!

These Thoughts I Can't Decode

You can do this Kakashi. You can do it for sure. You didn't practice all that nonchalance in front of the mirror for nothing. Right. You can do this! I know you can! And we're gonna...

I shakily raised my hand up to the door which stood in front of me. And...

The front door opened and Iruka stood there, smiling wide. "So glad you could make it, Kakashi!"

What that... "But..."

As if it was possible, Iruka's smile widened, "You're getting sloppy, Kakashi... I could hear you from a kilometer away."

Well, there goes my reputation as the number one assassin...

I sighed and proceeded inside the house of the chuunin.

"Can I get you anything?" Iruka spoke up as soon as he closed the door.

A smile crept over my face behind the mask as I turned to look at him. "Aren't I the one who's supposed to be offering you some help?"

"Come now, Kakashi... what kind of host would I be if I made you do manual labour with no rewards?"

My visible eye widened, "Just what exactly are you planning to use me for, hmmn?" I said as I stepped closer to him.

Was I imagining it or did his cheeks gain a little colour in them...?

Before I could analyze his face more closely he turned away and proceeded to head to the corner of the room.

But I was gonna mock him, anyways.

"Why yes, Irukaaa" I practically sang his name, "I would like something to drink."

He snapped his attention back to me and glared. "Now I'm really gonna make you over work just for that comment."

I grinned and my eye closed tightly shut. I was very much amuzed at his slight annoyance with me. I was getting under his skin... under his skin... skin... oh, no...

I quickly shifted my stance and geared up towards the boxes Iruka had been moving. I do not have time for this right now and in front of him of all people...

I picked up the closest box and carried it to the other side of the room where a naked tree stood. Naked... ARGH!

I started speeding up and completely ignored Iruka, who was now looking at me strangely.

"Kakashi... are you okay?" He piped up from where he was standing.

I smiled the best I could, "Yeah, never better!" And continued with the box moving.

"Kakashi..." I felt a hand on my upper arm still me. His hand. If only he knew what that small touch was doing to me. If only I knew why the hell I was feeling this way around another man. "You're acting strange." His voice pulled me out of my thoughts that were beginning to turn spiteful.

I offered another fake smile, "What do you mean by 'strange'? Aren't I always this queer?"

Thank you to Jul, Ryu, jaz, ilo and Jun for the last chapter's comments.  
And thank you to those who are still reading and/or are interested in this story.  
And thank you to the new comers for reading =)

It's been a while since I updated, I know. And I apologize to those who waited. But I did finally update \o/  
So until next time, my door's always open and take care of yourselves =)


	5. Unlucky 13

The Snowflakes Tell a Story

Disclaimer: Everything is 100% true. Or at least as true as we all really want it to be...

Unlucky 13

Iruka continued to look at me. I know that look. That look that says 'I'm analyzing you'. That look that had bore into my mind from so long ago that I began seeing it in my dreams. The look... that was a part of my soul. How did it ever come to this? I was trained to be heartless, to be cold... and yet this man... set fire to my being, made me feel _something_ when I shouldn't have felt anything at all.

"Kakashi..." His voice was gentle, but it held that ounce of confusion, asking me what was wrong without actually asking me.

"I'm sorry..." I looked down at my feet, or well, rather at the box that I was still holding that was covering my feet.

His hand slid down a little down my arm and I shivered. Damn it.

He looked at me, more visibly confused. It was clear that he had noticed my shudder.

My mind just stopped working altogether. I couldn't think of anything to say. Could not tell a lie, or come up with some sort of excuse. Couldn't say _anything_.

"I'm sorry..." I repeated, feeling like I was about to break in front of him.

The silence filled the room too quickly, and as usual, it was all my fault.

"Kakashi..." He repeated my name even softer. I thought I was imagining the hurt in his voice until he tried to take the box from my hands and I turned my body sideways. He looked up at me with those eyes. The eyes that usually held so much warmth were replaced by the cold and distant glare. I can't believe it, we were going to have a fight over a stupid box.

I wanted to relinquish the hold on the box, I didn't want to fight, I wanted him to just smile at me again. But what would he say if he saw me?

"Why are you acting this way?" He spoke up, with his teacher voice this time.

I stood silent, like an idiot. I was going to completely ruin my relationship with him if I didn't say anything. "I'm just trying to help..." I forced myself to utter out, a lot quieter than I intended.

He took a step forward, his hips pressing up against the box that I was holding. His hands brushed over mine and I was visibly shaking. He had absolutely no idea what this proximity and visual was doing for me... I could practically feel the box moving forward towards from the heat that was escalating from my pants.

Stupid box. I wanted to feel him. Not just sexually, but the closeness... the closeness of being with someone... that someone being Iruka.

My fingers weakened in their hold and I almost, almost dropped the box. But Iruka was already removing the package from my hands.

Maybe because the blood had completely rushed down from my head downward that I wasn't able to think of anything, but I just stood there, like someone who's just been caught red-handed for the first time.

I could have said something, made a joke, told him I hadn't had time this morning... but not when the side of his hip brushed against it when he straightened his body from his bent position.

He looked, like I hoped he would and wouldn't, and he saw. He clearly saw what I had been so desperately trying to hide from him.

And that was when my body, remembering its training, took over, burying my mind completely.

Thank you everyone for reading this story. It's nice to know this means something to someone. We are all here probably for the same reason-the love of writing. So be good to others, okay?


	6. Unlucky for Some

The Snowflakes Tell a Story

Disclaimer: ALL MINE! MWAHAHAHAHahaha...ha... :(

Unlucky for Some...

I sat on the ground, leaning against a tree, in the midst of the night. So I was back here again. I couldn't sleep, but not even for those reasons. Iruka had given me a chance to be his friend again and what did I do? I blew it, of course.

I saw the red rise in his cheeks as he stared me down and I... I took off. The Great Kakashi... ran like a coward that he is.

That look on his face. He must've been so mad with me. No. Not mad. Disappointed, maybe? I don't know... No point in trying to figure it out. No matter how much my mind keeps torturing me to find an acceptable answer.

I stared at the pond that was not too far from where I was seated. Of all places... my feet had to drag me here. The heart wants what the heart wants, and that's Iruka. So I would come here, for the past few days after the incident. An odd attempt to be closer to the man that probably wanted nothing to do with me.

I sighed as I closed my eye, thinking about that day once again. I couldn't help it, my mind, or rather, that man kept pulling me back to those thoughts.

I had to touch myself when I got home. Hating myself, but needing the release desperately. Imagining him pressed up against me, writhing beneath me, saying my name...

I sat up straight and opened my eye. The last thing I need is to get aroused in a place like this. I had spent a good five days avoiding him; this is the last place where I can be embraced in his thought without making it impure.

A whole five days. I groaned as I slumped forward. Even I had to admit, I had it bad for the chuunin. Avoiding him at school, home, everywhere. The only place I was safe was here.

If this went on any further I wouldn't be able to eat, to think, or perform simple tasks like walking in a straight line.

"Kakashi?"

Oh, no... I'm hallucinating.

"Kakashi..." The voice was softer now, but more sure of itself.

I looked up and saw the particular man that I was tormenting myself with a few seconds earlier. "Hi..." I said awkwardly before my mind could even asses the situation.

He simply turned around and walked slowly towards the pond. I wasn't sure if I was invited to follow him but then he started talking, so I stood up.

"Is this where you've been hiding out for the past several days?" He asked in that 'I'm a teacher and you're in trouble' voice.

"Yeah..." I managed to say meekly, my feet slowly and heavily making their way towards him.

"Does this place... mean something to you?" He sounded... hesitant?

"It's where we..." I trailed off as I got closer. His face reflected in the moonlight... so beautiful.

I felt something gently land on my face, and soon it was gone. Within a few moments, I started feeling more and more of it on me... and I could see the little crystals land and melt on Iruka's face, as well. It was snowing. _The night of the first snow fall_...

He turned to look at me, a small smile on his face. He wasn't mad at me. Or upset. I closed what little distance was between us, standing in front of him, looking at him, seeing his beauty. And I just couldn't help myself.

"Kakashi..." He breathed my name so eloquently. "Do you remember what I said?"

I nodded, raised my hands to cup his face... and pressed my lips to his.

Author's Note: For TXJ and the 3 new followers. Yeah, I see you.  
Two days since the last update. I worked hard to get this out so soon! XD  
Also, does anyone know how to include astricks (not even...) to work on here? It keeps deleting it so I can't separate the story from my comments :(

Date stamp: August 07, 2013


	7. Little Crystals

The Snowflakes Tell a Story

Disclaimer: What do you mean I don't own the rights? I have every right to be angry!

Little Crystals

* * *

What blissful few seconds that was. Even if I could only feel his lips through my mask. I don't mind. I got to touch his beautiful face, soft skin, feel him so close to me.

I pulled away slowly... and I saw that he had his eyes closed. He... He wasn't fighting me, or screaming at me. He wanted this.

He opened his eyes slowly and only looked at me with a soft gaze before his hands started to move up, just as slowly. His fingers gently brushed along my jaw line, sliding up my mask before they curled around the fabric. He looked at me, not moving as he silently asked for permission. I nodded slightly and he hesitantly pulled the mask down.

He stared at me for what felt like an eternity. My skin burning under his gaze. He had completely torn down all my barriers without much of a struggle from me.

A small smile appeared on his face that grew into a wide grin, his hands still on my cheeks, gently caressing me.

"So, this is what the Magnificent Kakashi looks like behind the mask..." A little teasing, but nothing menacing about it. I think...

I guess this means I can tease a little in return, "D'you like what you see, Iruka?"

One of his hands tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, settling on the back of my neck in turn. "I do." And with that he pulled me closer, reattaching our lips together once more.

My hands wrapped around his waist, gliding all over his back, pushing him into me as close as I could. The kiss went from gentle to passionate very quickly, but still it remained so sweet.

The snow was picking up around us, twirling and encircling us as we did our private dance. The more intense our actions got, the harder it fell.

I pulled away again, needing to breathe for a minute, and maybe to pinch myself to make sure this was real. "Iruka..." I breathed his name onto his lips, my arms locked solid around him.

"Kakashi..." He did the same to me as he spoke my name. "Come over..." I didn't think it was possible for his voice to sound as sexy as it did when he said those two words.

My hands immediately clenched at his clothes. I wasn't sure if he fully understood what he was asking of me. Or if it even meant what I thought it meant. Or maybe I imagined the whole thing in my head.

"Come over..." He repeated, almost moaning. I knew I heard it that time. I swallowed. Hard. I wasn't going to run from him this time, not when he was almost begging me.

I leaned in to whisper into his ear, "Yes," before biting down on his ear.

Before I knew it, we were at his house, in his bedroom, in front of his bed. Clothes flying off as they were pulled with swift speed and impressive agility.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, vaguely, I remembered that I should at least pretend to stop him. But my body was moving on its own accord, my mind was beginning to shut down again.

I let out a yelp when he bit down on my neck, his hand cupping me before his other pushed me down onto the bed.

He climbed over me, his hair a mess, all I could do was watch. I resisted the urge to open my second eye. His sexual prowess would have been too much for me to handle.

It would have been easy to just keep going, my mind hadn't shut down fast enough. Seeing that look on his face... I couldn't just go through with this.

I wanted more than a one time deal.

I couldn't be with him if I couldn't have him.

It would hurt too much in the morning.

* * *

Date stamp: August 08, 2013

Dang. Three updates in like... five days. Wow. I am on a roll.  
Testing out the linebreak, hope it works, TXJ!  
Also, Kippy...there's three new parts now, not just one xD  
Thank you for your comments and support, guys (and Harvest). Really appreciated.  
I should probably warn you guys, that this particular tale might be coming to an end soon :(

I also discovered that people from all over the world have at least stumbled upon this story, so let me take a minute to address some of them.

To the reader(s) from Singapore and a particular part from Malaysia:  
If you read this story and like it, thank you.  
If you read this kind of story because you don't discriminate against the gay community, thank you.  
And if you are gay and reading this, my hats off to you for staying strong.  
God bless.


End file.
